The game enables the players to simulate many of the structural and functional aspects of plant and animal cells. The study of the basic components of living cells is being taught in schools from the elementary level through college level. Many of the aspects of the study of cells require extreme magnifications and involve concepts which are difficult for many students to grasp at such a small level. Also, in living cells many functions are very complex, and said complexity makes it difficult for many students to understand even the basic structures and functions of cells. Molecules, at least individually, are not visible to the naked eye. There is a need for an educational/recreational game which enables players to visualize these concepts.
The study of cells (cytology) is carried on throughout the world and is of global concern. The answers to many diseases have come at the cellular level, and indeed such widely diverse diseases as cancer, multiple sclerosis and many mental illnesses may come at this level of study. All living plants and animals, including man, have cells and cell products as their basic structural building block. Cytology is truly an interdisciplinary science, encompassing certain aspects of such fields as medicine, physics, chemistry and mathematics. A thorough knowledge of cells may indeed determine which direction mankind might take in the future. An interested and informed citizenry will help to determine this direction, and this game was designed to increase knowledge and interest of students in the study of cells.
The present game simplifies cellular functions and structures in both a qualitative and quantitative manner. Instead of millions of a particular kind of molecule in an individual cell, players are involved with no more than three such molecules at one time in playing the game. A similar simplification follows for other cell components. Many students fail to become interested in terse textbook descriptions of cell structures and functions. The present game is designed to increase interest in such students. Many students look upon game boards as sources of enjoyment and recreation, and the present game is designed to encompass such activity along with learning of basic scientific principles.